Rathena
Rathena is a third generation titan created the daughter of Chlodio, and Athena and from the time of her birth she held the role of minor god of courage and bravery as well as a member of the Frankish Pantheon. The Frankish Pantheon would be alerted to the coming danger of Kargoth when Kargoth orchestrated a large scale ambush against their members which led to the assassination of Chlodio, and Saretha while Rathena was badly injured and left on her death bed for some time following this attack the forces of the Allemeni Chaos Cult made their presence known sparking riots in every town across the empire. Rathena would recover from her wounds suffered during the initial assault on the Frankish Pantheon and would take command of one of the armies of the Allemeni Empire responsible for taking the fight to Kargoth's chaos cult and it was during this counter assault that Rathena and her nephew Lofn would come to blows with Kargoth and despite winning the battle and shattering the army that Kargoth was leading it was Rathena that had to watch Lofn be defeated and then executed by Kargoth who then fled the field. Enraged at the death of Lofn it was Rathena that marched her army without assistance into the heartland of the chaos cult near Lombard and it was here where she found a resurgent Kargoth and the two once again did battle and once again her army won the battle but she mistakenly attempted to end the war by initiating a duel with Kargoth but was killed during this duel. Characteristics Personality History Early History End of the Frankish Pantheon Main Article : End of the Frankish Pantheon The Frankish Pantheon would be alerted to the coming danger of Kargoth when Kargoth orchestrated a large scale ambush against their members which led to the assassination of Chlodio, and Saretha while Rathena was badly injured and left on her death bed for some time following this attack the forces of the Allemeni Chaos Cult made their presence known sparking riots in every town across the empire. Counter Assault Rathena would recover from her wounds suffered during the initial assault on the Frankish Pantheon and would take command of one of the armies of the Allemeni Empire responsible for taking the fight to Kargoth's chaos cult and it was during this counter assault that Rathena and her nephew Lofn would come to blows with Kargoth and despite winning the battle and shattering the army that Kargoth was leading it was Rathena that had to watch Lofn be defeated and then executed by Kargoth who then fled the field. Battle of Lombard Enraged at the death of Lofn it was Rathena that marched her army without assistance into the heartland of the chaos cult near Lombard and it was here where she found a resurgent Kargoth and the two once again did battle and once again her army won the battle but she mistakenly attempted to end the war by initiating a duel with Kargoth but was killed during this duel. Family Members Athena Cover.jpg|Athena - Mother|link=Athena Chlodio.jpg|Chlodio - Father|link=Chlodio Relationships Angelo Ambronogi.jpg|Angelo Ambronogio - Enemy|link=Angelo Ambronogi Category:Noble Titan Category:Titan Category:Dead Category:God